The present invention relates to automated stock transactions, and more specifically to automated transactions for stock associated with athletes.
There are a large number of contests where contestants manage their own fictional sports teams and compete with other contestants. In these contests, contestants typically assemble their teams by competing in a draft or auction for the right to fictionally manage actual athletes, and the metrics used to measure performance of each team are usually based on the statistics accumulated by the individual athletes on each fictional team. In a football scenario, for example, the statistics could include yards gained, points scored, fumbles, interceptions thrown, completion percentage, yards allowed, takeaways, and points allowed. As another example, in a baseball scenario, the statistics could include hits, homeruns, batting average, stolen bases, earned run average, strikeouts, and saves. These contests typically begin at the beginning of a season and conclude at the end of the season.